


The Night's Little Shadows

by hobbithorse19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fic, Castiel Story, F/M, supernatural fic - Freeform, supernatural story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbithorse19/pseuds/hobbithorse19
Summary: Hello!! It's been a while since I posted anything, but here is a new story! I participated in a Tale Teller's Fright Night Challenge (in time for Halloween) and the prompt was to write a story based off/inspired by a movie and I chose Gremlins! I hope you all enjoy and I hope you had a Happy Halloween! 🎃 👻





	The Night's Little Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! It's been a while since I posted anything, but here is a new story! I participated in a Tale Teller's Fright Night Challenge (in time for Halloween) and the prompt was to write a story based off/inspired by a movie and I chose Gremlins! I hope you all enjoy and I hope you had a Happy Halloween! 🎃 👻

“Don’t say another word,” the recognizable vibration of warning that rumbled deep within a certain seraph’s throat moaned against the interior structure of the bunker. Firm rubber soles slammed against the metal steps as the figure descended down the slightly curved staircase. The aged metal creaked to the irritated tension with evert footfall. But behind it, steps almost light-footed tapped against the metal.

“Hey, I gave you specific instructions to watch those adults, that apparently, you did not listen to,” the tone of a female’s voice exhorted behind the figure of the angel. Unknown to the girl, eyes twirled around the lids of his luscious blues. Castiel’s chapped lips parted slightly to exhale an emptied breath.

“As you keep elaborating, Y/N. But what was I to do as they were charging towards the adults? Nothing?”

“You’re an angel, right? You could have used your angel mojo to hold them off while I torched the remains. Don’t you remember the case Sam and Dean took with the children at that pizza fun house and the drawings of their fears coming to life?”

At the hundredth mention of that specific hunt, the soles of Castiel’s boots grated against the marble flooring beneath him. The coarse fabric of his trench coat flared around him like the elegant slopes of a dancer. The substance that coated the tops of his shoulders lightly flared alongside Castiel’s abrupt motion. Y/N’s body suddenly stepped backwards to avoid the substance like avoiding the ignition of a flare of bombs.

Y/N’s lips curled into each other and held tightly between her teeth when spotting Castiel’s expression. The substance that dusted him starkly contrasted his face.

“Yes, I am now well aware of that hunt… all thanks to you,” his voice tried to speak sternly, but he never could with you because lightheartedness bubbled those words.

“And remember what happened when the guy was taken out from his own fear. What was it, of his brother or drowning or something?” a tightness pinched the tips of Y/N’s brows, her eyes drawn to the ceiling in deep thought in recollection to that hunt. When further thought wasn’t needed, her brows returned to their relaxed state towards Castiel.

Limp arms slowly raised from beside the stagnant angel before Y/N. The substance that loosely rested upon Castiel’s shoulders lifted when the fabric beneath it crinkled with the motion of his arms. Flecks of light fluttered towards the ground like an army of fallen stars. Castiel’s head bowed before him, dimples deepened to the now recognition.

“I do now.”

“Ghost clowns and I mean, I thought the whole pooping rainbows was a unicorn thing, but this and after what Dean told me,” Y/N’s calm composure cracked under the pressure of her growing amusement. Unbelievability distorted the skin upon her face as creases deepened above her eyebrows and lips. The tension tapped against the encompassed cage around her lungs, each motion shaking her resolve.

She could barely hold it in any further. Nervousness wrapped her arms around her sides to conceal what brewed inside. Through Castiel’s confusion, a smile of his own grew upon his once feign, stern features.

“I still fail to understand what’s funny,” he questioned, a small perk of enlightenment breathing between his question.

“I’m, I’m sorry, it’s just-“a tightness ached against Y/N’s sides as she still couldn’t shake what Castiel appeared like. An angel, a once proud soldier with his stern exposure, was decorated in thick layers of glitter. Glitter that layered his shoulders, sparkled the top of his head and dribbled down his coat like the decorations on a birthday cake.

When Y/N seemed to cease her laughter, Castiel still couldn’t quite piece together the pieces of what he looked like and what she found humorous.

“Does my current state amuse you so much?” Castiel’s fingers gripped at the lapels of his coat to open them away from his chest. A rainfall of rainbow twinkled from beneath his business coat, fluttered downwards and nestled softly atop his dress shoes.

“You’re the most serious person I know and to see you coated in something that’s so fluffy and contagious is something, I truly thought, I’d never see in my lifetime,” her voice hiccupped. Y/N’s forced her posture in an upright state while forcing a breath into her lungs to revive them from their contracted episode. A couple deep breaths later, Y/N’s composure settled, but a rattled ache burned to her sides whenever her lungs expanded.

“In all seriousness, we at least saved those adults from reenacting some sort of horror birthday party, despite what they did. Most would think the punishment meets the crime. They were the ones who killed those clowns just as an amusing joke.”

"Your compassion for those who you save, despite their wrongs, is truly admirable.” The center of Y/N’s brow slowly pointed upwards, slopping either sides like the descents of the tallest mountain.

“Don’t change the subject from my teasing lecture.” The quick hiccup betrayed her exposure of authority to gaze once again to Castiel’s appearance.

“What did you mean this stuff was contagious?” Castiel inquired, tilting his head as his hand released a puff of glitter from the center of his palm by turning it upwards.

“That stuff partying your figure, the glitter, is pretty hard to get off. No one knows why, some sort of devil magic happening with that stuff there. Not to mention it gets everywhere.” Y/N stood there quietly, her words popping her shoulders up to the facts. But Castiel’s silence ached Y/N’s sides in a different manor. The small warning became unnoticed to Y/N for she didn’t think any further to Castiel’s question. He usually asked to understand because being an angel, he was still learning the ways of human beings.

“Why do you ask, Cas?” she queried, but at that present moment, she would regret it. Y/N couldn’t quite understand the poker face that adorned Castiel’s handsome features. Castiel’s right hand casually lifted from his side while his eyes remained stern on her. A quick snap popped in the air and like pressure of water released from a damn, so did Castiel’s idea.

A sudden surprise of glitter rained down atop Y/N’s body. A quick yelp squeaked past Y/N’s lips upon impact. Soft clicks of the glitter tapped against the ground when the rainfall had ceased. Y/N uplifted her arms to inspect the sudden outcome as thick mounds of glitter topped her coat and shoes. A small pressure on top of her head concluded to her the amount of glitter that adorned her head. Like a rainfall of snow from the arms of a tree, so did the glitter that now decorated Y/N’s rustic apparel.

“Now we match,” Castiel praised to himself in his final disclosure remark. There no further reason for Y/N to laugh at him now they were both covered in glitter. The feather lightness of the glitter tickled the skin on her forehead. The annoying itch ached enough where Y/N needed it to be relieved. Y/N shook her head in short motions while her fingertips swatted the substance away. Though in doing so, glitter from atop her head fluttered down into her palms and hid further against her scalp.

“Oh, it’s payback,” Y/N challenged, her had reaching upwards to wrap a fist full of glitter in her palm. A plentiful amount of glitter rested within the center of her hand while it was raised up towards Castiel. Curiosity halted Castiel from any further movement, which was a mistake on his part.

Y/N prepared her lungs as she inhaled a slow puff of breath and in an instant, she released it against the glitter in her hand. Her breath pushed the glitter straight towards Castiel’s face. Castiel turned his face away to avoid impact, squinting one eye to avoid any future irritation. Quickened footsteps indicated to Castiel of Y/N’s next move, which were confirmed when he returned his full attention, the space where Y/N stood was vacant. Though she did not travel far when Castiel’s keen ears followed her steps. Her back barely rounded the corner out of the room before Castiel’s eyes spotted them. An amused grin warmed Castiel’s features to Y/N’s hopeless attempts to escape.

In a blink of an eye, the angel’s figure disappeared, only to leave a sprinkle of glitter in his wake.

~~

A smoke of glitter followed behind Y/N wherever she found solace from the certain angel. A light sheet scattered across the floor, but that was her intent. If she ran to all aspects of the bunker, into different rooms, maybe that’d give her a few second head start to hide. She obviously knew this was hopeless, but what’s in a good, fun challenge, right?

The tip of her head popped up from her hiding place within the blackened interior of the kitchen, eyes peering from atop the counter. A single light from the hallway was the only visual source. The stationed island that was planted in the center of the kitchen seemed like the only appropriate mass to conceal her form. Her heart beat thumped a steady pace against her ribcage while anticipation gnawed within her stomach. Only her strained breaths could be heard from her tense ears.

The quickened illuminance of the room jolted Y/N’s senses. The darkness that once hid her was now compromised. Out of instinct of a possible attack, her legs shot her body straight up. Y/N’s once crouched figure now plain as day to the world.

“So, this is where you chose to hide,” a voice from behind her whispered. Y/N wasn’t quick enough in her escape before two arms wrapped around her waist. The affectionate tension released a fit of giggles through Y/N’s widened smile. Castiel’s chest pressed against her back while his hold on her figure wrapped tighter. Castiel’s face leaned forwards so his cheek pressed against the side of her head.

“I got you, now,” Y/N heard the smile on his voice, not further needing to turn her head to hear his amusement. Castiel’s blissful voice sung along with hers, heat blazing to the tops of her cheeks in her laughter continued. She ceased all means of escape so she could turn her figure around inside Castiel’s hold. The lightheartedness of Castiel’s voice was a song Y/N never tired to hear.

“But all silliness aside, you did very well on the hunt, Cas. You handled it in a way I certainly would have and it turned alright in the end.” The calmed tone of her voice to his abbreviated name in praise was few to rare through the Winchester’s lips, but not from her. No matter the outcome of any hunt Castiel attended, he always sought out the guidance and praise from Y/N. She was the one who continuously helped reassure Castiel and lift his sorrows if he ever assumed he did something wrong.

“I have you for showing me the way and keeping my thoughts on a positive path,” Castiel praised in return. The grace within his eyes swirling like the graceful dance the northern lights in the starlit sky.

“We’ll make a hunter out of you yet.” Y/N snaked the tips of her fingers around the broad scopes of his shoulder blades towards the nape of his head. The soft texture of Castiel’s hair wove between her fingertips as she moved them in tiny, circular motions.

“Hey, are Sam and Dean back from their hunt?” the sudden realization drew Y/N’s giggles away. The carefreeness that lifted the fibers beneath Castiel’s skin deflated his conduct. A knowing glance twinkled behind Y/N’s eyes the moment she brought the question up, teasing Castiel so she herself could witness new emotions or reactions.

“They don’t seem to be in the premises,” Castiel stated bluntly, a mischievous glimmer lifting the corner of his lips in realization to Y/N’s little diversion.

“Why don’t you go check out the garage to see if their car is here, if thee is so certain.”

“Why don’t you come with me?” Castiel tantalized. Firm fingers traced the curvature of her back. As Castiel’s grip teased towards her bum, his eyes stared intently straight into hers.

“It is only just you and me here… the boys will be back later, I presume.”

“True, but I have arranged plans tonight for you and I.”

“What sort of plans?” Castiel’s eyes squinted, but the cheer in his voice could not take away from his imminent interest.

“After I take a shower to get rid of all this glitter, thanks to you, you’ll just have to come to my room and see for yourself,” she tormented. A low groan of complaint trembled Castiel’s chest.

Y/N stepped her figure backwards, but found blocked when Castiel’s hold did not release. As her eyes traveled around the plains of Castiel’s features, questioning why he hasn’t let go, she realized something different. No flecks of rainbow spotted across his face or feathered atop his head and clothes. Her mind paused before her chin dipped to the top of her chest. As if it was never there, the glitter disappeared from her own figure. Realization huffed her chest up in a small hiccup, her gaze snaking back to Castiel’s waiting stare.

“I take our one on one time together very seriously, not an ounce of time should be wasted,” the dropped vocals graveled into her ears. A chuckle of amusement to Castiel’s impatience couldn’t help but widen her smile.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered between her eyes and her softly parted lips. The tip of his back arched while he slowly lowered his head towards hers. Y/N tilted her head the opposite way, her own lips drawn towards his like an invisible force was taking her to him. When he exhaled, his warm breath fanned across her chin and in an instant, a warm chill trickled across her skin.

A comforting tension increased the closer their lips became to one another. It traveled from beneath her skin when his lips finally landed upon hers. Tenderness pressed Castiel’s lips against hers, her exhale relieving any remaining stress and tension from the day’s stresses. A soft sigh breathed from her parted lips when she pulled away, her reaction to Castiel’s strong fingers stroking the back of her neck. She didn’t remain parted for long before her lips returned to his. A sharp intake breathed through Castiel’s nose the moment her warm lips returned to his. His hand pressed to the back of her head to press her lips closer to his.

Castiel and Y/N relished in the sensation of their lips pressed against the other before Y/N softly pulled back for a breath of air.

“I needed that today,” Y/N’s breath fanned before Castiel’s lingering lips. Just the fact after all they and the Winchesters have been through, they all remained together like the family she never expected to have.

“Same,” Castiel replied, pressing his forehead against hers. Their eyes remained glued to one another as they relished in the presence of the other.

“But seriously, go check to really make sure the brothers aren’t here. I’ll get my room ready,” Y/N reminded. Her last gesture resided in the tip of her nose rubbing affectionately against his. The creases against the corners of Castiel’s eyes deepened, the dimples on the corners of his lips appearing alongside his widened smile.

“Alright, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Castiel reassured, his arms slacking around her waist. Y/N gave Castiel one more warming smile before departing the kitchen to walk into the direction of her room. Castiel watched silently as Y/N’s figure disappeared behind the solid wall. Castiel himself left the confines of the kitchen in the direction his fellow friends stored the vehicles.

~~

The echo of the opening door sounded through the partly opened, dark space. A single bulb from the opened doorway was his only source of light before one flick of a switch and the entire garage became beamed with lights from above. Soft taps ascended up the small flight of steps before being presented with a vast open room. To either side of where the angel stopped were rows of vintage cars parked side by side.

Castiel, familiar with where each hunter parked their cars, tracked his eyes to the spot Dean usually placed the Impala. The space dimmed empty, which indicated the brothers were still away on their current hunt. Not that Castiel didn’t enjoy their company, he just relished in the alone time with his special human more. And the fact she had something planned for the both of them tonight fluttered the very fibers of his wings. A rustle quivered behind him, excitement riving his feathers to the thought.

Castiel walked back down the steps, flipped off the lights and closed the door behind him. He retraced his steps back in the direction of the living quarters where each hunter chose their own rooms.

The copper, a symmetrical symbol of the Men of Letters were the only decorations for the already bland appearing doors. Castiel stood grounded before the door that resided into the room he shared with Y/N. Mild excitement bowed Castiel’s head towards the ground, but a strange sight caught his attention. Illuminance of deep lavender and orange glowed faintly from the parting beneath the door. The corners of Castiel’s eyes tightened when his eyelids pinched closer together, the muscles in his neck tilting his head slightly to the right.

Curiosity and a stiffness returned Castiel’s eyes to the solid barricade of the door, his hand reaching up so his knuckles could tap against the wooden frame.

“Y/N, is everything alright in there? May I come in?” Castiel asked, a soft _yes_in return from Y/N was his signal. He didn’t hesitate to reach for the metal knob, his forearm turning along with his hand to unlock the door to push it inwards. But what was inside was certainly not something he anticipated to comprehend.

The scent of an autumn day wafted against Castiel’s senses the moment he opened the door. The lavender and orange lighting he glimpsed before decorated the entire top border of the room. Specks of those colors followed a distinct pattern all across the wall, its colors hazing against the wall. These colors were the only source of lighting in the room, except from the flickers of the candles that rested in bundles of three atop either dresser table beside the bed.

Metallic, paper shaped silhouettes of bats, pumpkins and ghosts hung individually from the ceiling above him. When the door opened, the surfaces sheened against the glittering lights against the wall. Castiel traveled his eyes towards the direction of the bed. The comforter atop their bed fluffed up like that of a cloud to give the appearance of a soft surface. Pillows stacked in opposite rows against the headboard, fluffed and ready to comfort those that chose to rest upon them.

Standing in the center of the room was the one human he cherished most in his life. Y/N’s H/C flowed softly down behind her neck while a strand or two of her hair waved in front of her chest. The violet tang top hugged against every curve of her figure while cartoon drawn ghosts and jack o lanterns speckled atop the ebony landscape of her shorts.

The light from outside the hallway glowed alongside the exposed skin of her legs, all the way down her calves until it stopped at the base where fuzzy socks concealed her ankles and toes. Simple drawn yellow eyes of feline cats almost glared up towards Castiel when his eyes landed upon them. He traveled his eyes back up to Y/N, an almost sheepish grin presented towards him.

“It’s not much and it may seem corny, but since Halloween is right around the corner, why not have a little personal decoration,” Y/N admitted, hoping this wasn’t completely tacky for the angel’s point of view. But on the contrary, Castiel was quite fond of the decorations and the fact Y/N took her own personal time to set this up for them. The act itself remained special to him.

“And I know angels don’t really understand or celebrate Halloween, but since the boys refuse to really decorate,” Castiel’s remained silent started a tight knot deep within Y/N’s stomach.

“I really like it,” Castiel beamed, the once mundane appearance of the bunker room now glowing with a little bit of personal flare and celebration. A wide smile returned to Castiel’s complement, hoping to what she planned wouldn’t be too dull for the angel.

“So this is what you had planned?” Castiel inquired, slowly closing the door behind him as his gaze never left hers. Y/N’s head tilted downwards, curiosity briskfully traveling Castiel’s figure closer towards hers.

“What is it?”

“I know this might be corny for you, what I had planned for you and I tonight, but you certainly don’t have to do it if you would find it boring or if you had other plans for tonight, I won’t take any offense,” Y/N’s voice babbled, unknown nervousness spitting out any uncertain word. Jitteriness fiddled the tips of Y/N’s fingers as they remained hidden behind her back.

Castiel’s pointer finger and thumb caressed Y/N’s chin, slowly returning her eyes back to his. No signs of backing away or leaving shook his grounded posture.

“I always enjoy your company, Y/N, no matter how corny the event might be. I would do anything with you, no second thoughts,” affection stared at Y/N, the simple gesture melting the edges of her heart.

“What are we doing tonight?” Castiel asked, equally excited and patient for her answer.

“Well, angel, in the spirit of Halloween, I thought we could do a Halloween movie marathon on Netflix? Educate you on the classics, maybe? Broaden your horizons on all that’s Halloween and spooky” Y/N stated, intently watching for Castiel’s reaction. Nothing but a slowly, widening smile adorned Castiel’s face.

“I love that idea.” A warm smile returned to Castiel, but nervousness pinched her lips back together, slowly revealing what she had hidden behind her back. Pinched between her fingers was a matching pair of black cat fuzzy socks and Halloween night pants.

“I know angels don’t need to feel comfortable, but-“but Castiel caught the idea quicker than she expected. Her words faltered when Castiel’s lips quickly pressed against her own to silence her apprehension. His fingers snaked around hers that held the attire, gingerly releasing her of the material.

Castiel lifted his head away, a reassuring squeeze of his hand around hers the only motion before he glanced at the matching set within his other hand. He starred at them then to the ones Y/N wore and they were identical pairs. Enlightenment warmed his heart beneath his chest. Y/N took Castiel’s hand back into hers, relishing in the warmth again before leading him towards the bed. She helped Castiel undress until all he wore a loose shirt, and of course, his new Halloween pants and black cat socks.

Once he was prepped for the comforts of the festivities, he walked to the other side of the bed. The weight of his figure dipped the one side of the bed. Y/N’s figure already rested atop the mattress, knees criss crossed before her as the bright illuminance of the laptop screen topped her with a white glow. Castiel scooted closer towards Y/N, the soft clicks of the laptop’s mouse selected their first movie: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The mere name of the movie crunched the tips of Castiel’s brows in oddity.

Without even having to think about it, once Y/N clicked PLAY and placed her laptop a safe distance from them, instinct leaned Castiel’s back against the headboard of the bed. His right arm opened wide, the perfect opening for Y/N to snuggle her figure under the arch of his arm. Once Y/N’s weight pressed against his body, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Y/N shuffled her body to make herself comfortable as the night’s activities began.

Most of the reasons why Y/N chose the selection of movies for the night was mainly to hear Castiel’s reactions and comments. How his fingers would brush soothing strokes against Y/N’s side when a sudden pop up of a figure jump scared her. Or how the split decision of a character running in the exact opposite direction voiced Castiel’s opinions of a more logical alternative. His thought process was very similar to anyone who would watch a Halloween movie.

When it reached the end of their current movie, the faint appearances of a little ghost girl and a taller boy strolled through the entryway of a cemetery. Against the rising of the early morning, the little girl spoke “Zachary Binx, what took thee so long?” The boy replied, “I had to wait three hundred years for a virgin to light a candle.” The nostalgia of the movie warmed Y/N’s heart, recalling in the back of her mind the times she watched this movie with her father.

The room remained silent as the rolling credit was left unnoticed as eager eyes twinkled upwards towards Castiel.

“What did you think about that one, Cas?” Castiel’s attention dipped downwards towards the one who asked him the question.

“Witches seemed much more exciting in that movie.”

“The Sanderson sisters are pretty funny for a couple of witches, right.”

“The one with the red hair was my favorite.”

“How so?”

“Well, for one, she chose a broom as her means of transportation, though uncomfortable as it must have been to sit on. Unlike the other two, especially Mary, who used a vacuum… which seemed counter intuitive to the goal.” Castiel’s observation popped chuckles from Y/N’s chest.

“Well, their other brooms were taken. What else could they use?” Castiel perked his brows up in understanding to that point, given children flew off with their brooms.

“It was pretty grim. Witches sucking the souls out of children. That was not in the lore, as I recall.”

“Cas, people include those in movies for dramatic affect.”

“We haven’t experienced a witch that does that, correct?” Castiel asked, his eyes still directed right at Y/N.

“Hmm… I don’t think so. At least, I hope they don’t come to that alternative,” Y/N pointed out, one perked brow from the angel with an agreeable smirk his answer.

“But Winefred should have listened to her sister, Sarah. She was completely surrounded by children due to Sarah’s song, which strangely lured them directly to their house. Which in my opinion, is leading everyone directly to where they live. Not a smart idea in terms of keeping hidden. Winefred had all she needed, but she allowed personal vendetta to get the better of her. As a result, she turned to stone then combusted into… red sparkles.”

“It’s not supposed to make much sense, it’s a movie. Accuracy isn’t their style. Hmm… what time is it?” the thought suddenly coming to Y/N’s thoughts. Once they got into any sort of movie marathon, keeping track of time was out the window.

“It seems to be 1:38,” Castiel mentioned, the tiny numbers atop her screen his only indication of time. Y/N’s shoulders risen themselves forwards from their long, rested position. The sudden movements popped the joints from Y/N’s back, relieved that motion was finally given to them after hours of stagnation.

“Shall we watch some more?” Y/N suggested, her muscles aching, but her thoughts still gung ho on the thought of continuing the movies. As if he read Y/N’s apprehension on his thoughts, he leaned his body forwards. Chaste lips pressed tenderly against the side of Y/N’s cheek. The heat from his breath fanned her skin before parting slightly, a reassuring smile revealing his teeth. Y/N briefly nodded her head in turn, leaning forwards to reach for her laptop.

A faint tumble froze everyone from their current actions, all motions of expressions silent. Usually the bunker would express strange noises, creaking pipes from through the walls or an electric spark buzzing from the hallway lights, but this sound was new to the angel’s ears. Castiel remained silent, anticipating the sound to not return, but it happened again but louder.

“What is that?” Y/N whispered, her eyes roaming alongside the walls of her room.

“I’ve never heard that before.” They both remained silent, anticipating the silence to roam over the space, but the sound crashed louder from further in the bunker.

“That sounds like it’s coming from somewhere in the bunker. Maybe it’s Sam and Dean?” Y/N piqued, but why would they be making strange noises in the middle of the night. Usually after a long drive, they’d waste no further moment to seek the physical comforts of their bed.

“I’ll go check it out,” Castiel suggested, parting the warmth of the comforter from his legs. The weight of the mattress bowed before his weight completely relieved from it. Y/N followed his step, tossing the linen aside to rise to her feet. She scurried around the border of the mattress to follow straight behind Castiel.

“No, you wait here,” Castiel instructed, but one raised brow told him otherwise. Deflated shoulders pressed its weight downwards towards the ground in his fleeted attempt to ask Y/N to stay.

“Alright, but stay close to me,” to which Y/N didn’t argue with.

But what Castiel and Y/N failed to notice was before Y/N’s laptop was left unattended, displayed was the movie Netflix suggested for the next marathon. A fuzzy creature with large bat ears, brown and white fur and googling eyes. Castiel might not have known what that creature was… but he was soon to find out.

~~

Castiel and Y/N’s ears remained on high alert as their footsteps progressed tentatively down the hallway. The pads of Castiel’s feet pressed against the chilled tile floor. Eyes searched left and right amongst the hallway, anticipation gripped his chest. He anxiously waited to hear the sound again to reach its source, but silence hung in the air around him. Castiel’s figure stopped beside the open archway towards the war room. Y/N’s lips pressed together in realization that maybe they were imagining the sound. The bunker was decades old, so strange, unexpected noises were a part of the territory.

A brief sigh puffed from his nose, dejected in the foolish thought it was all in their heads. Y/N shrugged her shoulders in response to not hearing a thing. The weight of his body pressed against his heels to pivot his figure back in the direction they came before a loud thud caught their acute senses immediately. Now for sure, they knew he heard that. The sound echoed through the war room, so that was the direction to start.

When Castiel and Y/N entered through and reached the center of the room, a softer thud bounced against the leg of a chair followed by a sharp scruff grazing against the floor. Castiel’s silent hand outwards told Y/N to stay put as he advanced around the table towards the source of the noise. Nothingness only showed the mis aligned chair. Tension tilted Castiel’s head to the right, curiosity tightened the corners of his eyes in a brief squint. But out of the corner of Y/N’s eye, something out of place drew her attention.

“Cas, look up there,” Y/N’s voice called to Castiel in a hushed whisper. Castiel turned his body around to inspect the area. Above a particular bookshelf, the elaborate panel that guarded the air vent was missing. Black spaces discolored the neat books that rested inside the wooden shelf. The pattern skidded all the way down through each shelf, various books torn from their resting place and disheveled atop one another on the floor.

Castiel advanced carefully towards the messed pile to inspect it closer. Y/N’s eyes, though accustomed to the dark room, barely made out clearly the situation.

“Did something get inside?”

“It seems so.”

“It can’t be anything supernatural or anything, right? Or at least not evil. This place is warded from it.”

“I don’t know,” Castiel concluded, alert eyes watchful of their surroundings.

“Maybe an animal?” Y/N continued to wonder, though not much sparked any logic.

“I don’t know. But whatever it is, you should go back to the room. I’ll take care of it.”

“Sweetheart, please. I’m a seasoned hunter and you’re a badass angel. Whatever came through that vent is no match for us,” Y/N presented the option to Castiel, grounded in her resolve. A bashful smile lifted the peaks of his cheeks to her words to stay by his side.

“Alright, but stay close to me. I’ll protect you.”

“We got each other’s back, remember handsome,” Y/N retorted, but an unexpected sensation brushed against Y/N’s leg. A yelp bounced against Castiel’s ears, redirecting his alert senses back to Y/N. Her eyes swiveled all around the circumference of her feet, but emptiness met her watchful eye.

“Y/N, what is it?”

“Something brushed against my leg. I don’t know what it was or where it went,” she speculated before soft pads tapped against the ground in a soft hum. Y/N and Castiel turned their attention in the direction of the noise, a tiny dark form huffing within the dark. Castiel moved towards it, his hand hovered behind him to signal for Y/N to remain still. Castiel walked around the table to spot the mysterious creature before a hushed “shit” spoke past Y/N’s lips.

“What?” alertness redirected Castiel’s attention back to Y/N.

“There it was again, it hit my leg.”

“It must be very quick,” Castiel concluded, tracing an invisible track with his eyes in the possible direction this creature would have gone. Soft squeaks hopped against the space around them, one higher pitched and the other with a deeper monotone. Tension stilled Y/N’s figure, a stern conclusion breathed now from her lips,

“Please don’t tell me there are two.” Castiel focused his senses to the area around them, the heartbeats of two figures pulsed in the air.

“Yes, there are two,” with Castiel’s attention left the surface of the ground while he stepped forwards. Unaware of what stood beside him, the bottom of his foot pressed against a squishy substance. A sharp yelp screamed beneath the pressure of his foot, which startled the hunter a few paces beside him.

“Shit, what was that?” Castiel glanced towards the floor beneath him, unphased by the sudden shout. No emotion expressed atop his features as he lifted his foot and released whatever his foot collided against. Quick footsteps sprinted in the direction of the darkened doorway which led to the kitchen.

“I think I stepped on it,” Castiel replied obviously.

“Did you get a look at it?”

“No, but I can guess where it went.” Two sets of eyes met in the same direction, silently advancing towards where the creature went.

Castiel and Y/N pressed onwards through the archway, the dark corridors of the hallway caging either side of their bodies leading them in a singular direction. Steadiness took them both to the opening into the kitchen, a faint haze of light barely any help in identifying anything out of place.

They both paused momentarily to be alert of at least any sounds that could indicate its location. The squeak of moving hinges caught Castiel’s attention. His glowing eyes turned in that general direction. He raised his hand, fingers bent to the tension of his growing grace traveling throughout his body. When a soft thud, followed by the creak of the hinges sounded, that was when Castiel acted. The purity of his grace glowed in contrast to the tension that deepened the crow’s feet against his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Y/N’s hushed voice asked, slowly following in Castiel’s footsteps.

“I got it. It’s not going anywhere,” Castiel replied, turning his head around to face Y/N. Y/N was only a step away when her figure jerked forwards. As he lifted her leg, it collided against a squishy form, which probably played a part in throwing her off balance. A surprised squeak catapulted her forwards, almost expecting to come face to face with the cold floor when two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders to break her fall.

Y/N’s eyes pivoted upwards, the illuminance of his grace still swirling within Castiel’s irises. Steady hands returned Y/N to an upright state, but firm hands never left her touch.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, I’ll always be here to catch you.” The warmth of Castiel’s words surged a tickling sensation up towards the peaks of her cheeks. The hairs atop her skin fluttered with the passing of the sensation. Y/N’s expression dropped in perplexity when a soft _bleeeeeh_murmured from within the darkness.

“Did I just hear… something say bleh?”

“I don’t think you heard wrong,” Castiel slid one hand down the length of her arm, fingers wrapping around her own and directing Y/N to stand behind him. Soft chuckles roamed within the darkness, drawing Y/N and Castiel’s eyes left and right in an invisible search. Eyes rolled heavily to the back of her head in realization to her stupidity. Why had she not thought of this sooner?

She released her fingers from Castiel’s grip before she turned herself round in the direction of the entrance of the kitchen. Her pointer finger tensed in a straight line, aware of where she was aiming against the darkened wall. A single click and the kitchen lights from above shone to light the space. But Y/N’s eyes burned when the appearance of a sudden light contrasted her dark accustomed eyes.

Y/N dipped her eyes in the crook of her bent elbow, easing the tension of the bright light. But the moment Y/N switched the lights, two sets of shrilled cries scratched against the walls. Quickened steps scurried in a single direction towards the right, hinges of a cabinet opening then a loud slam to signal its closure.

“Where’d they go?” Y/N questioned as her eyes remained ducked against her elbow.

“They went into the cabinet,” Castiel replied, quietly tip toing towards its direction. Sternness crossed his features as his hand reached towards the cabinet door. Castiel pinched his fingertips around the painted, wooden handle. The hinges cried in a dull screech as he parted the door open. Light slowly shinned into the dark space as Castiel revealed the interior. When the light shone on the creatures, two sets of voices cried out,

“Aahh, bright light! Bright light!”

“Son of a bitch!” squealed the other. The tone, though laced in a higher pitch, resonated familiarity to the angel’s ears. Upon the creature’s shouts, he returned the door to its original spot.

“They sounded like big gerbils,” Y/N speculated. Castiel’s index and middle finger pointed towards the ceiling, an invisible surge of Castiel’s grace directed towards the ceiling. The moment his fingers slowly pointed downwards, so did the intensity of the lighting above. Y/N chanced a tiny peak from the barricade of her elbow, the diminished light easing the burn in her eyes.

“What are you doing, Cas?”

“Sam and Dean don’t like the light.” Every instinct inside Y/N froze on the spot, her mind like a broken record on repeat over and over again to Castiel’s words. She parted her lips, meaning to ask a question, but confusion took back her words.

“Wh…. What?”

~~

A silent tension froze all those who remained inside the kitchen. The dulled illuminance drifted down towards the ground to create a soft haze within the room. Now sitting criss crossed upon the floor, the once chill surface buzzed warmly against Y/N’s bent legs. No form of logical explanation could release the palm of her hand pressed firmly to her mouth. The pressure of her elbow against her knees dug deeper the harder she tried to wrap her mind around what she was seeing. But I guess to some degree, seeing was believing and what was before her, truly wasn’t the weirdest thing she’s seen in her life.

“So…. That’s you, Dean?” speculation asked the first creature. Light brown fur coated the entirety of its slightly humanoid, elflike figure. Large bat like ears protruded from either side of its head as tuffs of ear hair pointed from the base. The light brown fur coated his crossed arms, fur flaring at its wrists before flecking across his four fingers. Either corner of his cat shaped lips dipped downwards in a deep pout. His hips bent so he sat in a seated position, frustration curled his toes in and out. To top it all off, hair on top of his head spiked upwards in the similar fashion to Dean’s hair.

“You tripped over me,” Dean pouted, the squeak of his voice prosecuted towards Y/N.

“How was I supposed to see you, scurrying across the floor like that. You could have said something,” Y/N proposed, but offense turned Dean’s attention away from her. Exasperation weighed Y/N’s eyes to the back of her head against Dean’s childish behavior before drawing her attention to Sam. Sam’s appearance looked the same as Dean, but his fur dimmed a chocolate shade. Luckily, his defining feature was his flowing locks. But now, a prosecuting look glared directly towards Castiel.

Y/N’s expression dropped witnessing the silent exchange between Sam and Castiel. Castiel, both unresponsive and unaware of why Sam was giving him such an expression.

“You stepped on me, Cas,” poutiness dropped the corners of Sam’s lips as well. Well, to Y/N, these two were certainly Sam and Dean, taking great offense to the little, personal things.

“Ok, personal offenses aside, how did you guys turn into these… creatures?” Y/N asked to redirect the attention elsewhere. Sam’s facial expression dropped, the only Winchester willing to put aside getting stepped on to try to figure this all out.

“I don’t know. One moment, we finish case. We wake up, then” but Sam’s explanation was cut off with the loud scream from his brother beside him.

“Now I’m beanie baby!” screamed Dean, the pitch of his voice ringing against Y/N’s ears. The tone reverberated against Y/N’s eardrum, the intensity squinting her eyes slightly.

“Ok, chill out Dean. This is not the time to get hysterical.”

“What was the case?” Castiel was the next to question, eyes darting between the two furry creatures who were his friends.

“Ghost,” replied Sam. The gears inside Castiel’s head started to tick, recalling any sort of ghost cases where something like this happened. But the gears inside Y/N’s head ticked and turned for a different reason. Y/N haphazardly watched Dean and Sam interact. Dean shaking his hand, fidgeting his newly found stubs known as fingers. He ventured his hand too far, slapping Sam across the tip of his ear. A brief cry passed Sam’s lips, turning towards his brother to slap his hand against his head. The unrecognizable squeaks from either brother further turned her gears.

“How did you guys get here? Wasn’t your case three hours away?”

“Stopped at hotel for rest. Woke up as this,” Dean replied, raising his stubby arms up as a presentation to their current situation.

“Why does this all seem familiar to me,” Y/N questioned under her breath, more to herself than to those around her. But her question awoke the waiting ears of her angel beside her. The seemingly breath back to reality caught his attention, drawing his eyes back to her.

“What do you mean?”  
“It’s like I’ve seen these creatures before? Like dejavu or something?”

“I’ve never heard of these creatures,” Castiel responded, cataloguing through his memories.

“What should we do?” Sam asked, two sets of intent and awaiting eyes stared to Castiel and Y/N.

“How about we all get some rest and figure this all out in the morning, sound fair?” Y/N presented.

“But Y/N, it’s already morning.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s 3:25 in the morning.” Realization to the hour of the day darted Y/N’s brows towards the skies. Y/N shot Sam and Dean a glare in their direction, the two goons arriving at the worst time and disturbing her rare, peaceful sleep beside her angel.

“You guys couldn’t wait to come later? Or give us a call?”

“Bright light, bad!” Dean reasoned. Peculiarity to the style in which Sam and Dean were speaking titled her head backwards. But the weight of the stressful hunt the day before took reign over her eyes once again. The heavy burden of lack of physical slumber pressed against the skin beneath her eyes. Her thumb and index finger rubbed the skin tenderly, attempting to alleviate the weight a moment longer.

“Alright, I get it. Let’s all just rest up a bit and figure out what to do next in a few hours, deal?” She mainly asked the two furballs before her. Small smiles peaked up from either side of their mouths, small nods of their heads the only answer she needed. Castiel was the first to rise to his feet, offering a hand so Y/N could rise to her own. She started back towards her room first, Castiel running to the cabinet to fetch pillows and blankets for the boys. The kitchen would be the safest place for them to rest for when it became morning, the emergency lights would be replaced with the true lights.

In all that’s good in this world, Y/N hoped she’d be able to figure what happened. But a deep twinge nudged at the back of her mind. The familiarity she felt before cautioned her to remember fast before things truly got out of hand.

~~

A deep groan grazed against the back of Y/N’s throat. The glare from the laptop screen before her almost burned against her skin.

“Why can’t my brain remember this aching nostalgia,” her words whispered beneath her breath, a soft scold to herself for not connecting the dots quicker than she had hoped. She pressed her pointer fingers against either side of her head, small pressured circular motions rotated in clockwork strokes. She read once that this method was to help with growing headaches… at this point, she hoped it worked its soothing magic. And the conclusion of five hours of sleep didn’t help ease the growing weight of grogginess.

A sharp clang pierced against the hallway walls, striking instantly to Y/N’s un attentive senses. Tense muscles clamped her fingers around the arm rests on either side of her body, jolting her head to turn and face the direction of the alarming sound.

“Cas?” Y/N’s voice called, silence filling the halls until Castiel’s voice finally echoed behind it. The tone in Castiel’s voice raised suspicion, her body raising herself from the seat on her own. She followed the direction the hallway took her, back to the open archway to the kitchen. No soul stood outside as she rounded the corner and what she witnessed was not what she expected.

Past the center of the kitchen stood the metal island, two shelves lingered of metal pots popped out one by one. The metal material cried in its collision to the ground. Tiny patters of feet hummed against the metal footing, followed by amused giggles when each pot met the ground.

Something metal creaking in a repeated motion drew Y/N and Castiel’s direction towards the ceiling. A light brown, spiky haired furball rested atop the domed light fixture that hung from the ceiling. Like a child on a swing, Dean’s momentum swayed him forwards and backwards to pick up speed. When the moment was right, Dean dipped his hips forwards so the light flung up and his body downwards.

But what both Y/N and Castiel missed was the pile of white powder skewon across the surface of the countertop. Variations of height in the forms of mounds cluttered like a mountainside landscape. Y/N and Castiel watched in silent un-amusement as Dean’s furry body crashed against the pile of white powder. Bubbled chirps giggled against his throat, delight to falling from a distance upon a fluffy mound quite amusing to him.

The collision of Dean’s body atop the substance trickled a bit of it down the edges of the counter. Sam, apparently the one dropping the pots, poked his head from beside the island. Unknown words chirped towards Dean, Sam shaking his head so a puff of white powder huffed from his head.

“Oh, you little-grr,” Y/N’s stern figure posed forwards, a sense of threat emitted towards Sam and Dean. Though in these new, peculiar forms, some part of their hunter’s instincts still remained true. Two furry bodies twitched backwards, startled pipes chirped from their mouths. In response to a non-threatening action and out of quite amusement, little giggles tickled the back of their throats. They scurried across the marble floor, metal clashed against the ground as two bodies disappearing through the lower vent.

A deep sigh huffed through Castiel’s parted lips before a tight pressure closed them shut. He slowly turned his head so his eyes directed right at Y/N.

“Well this is… complicated,” he degraded, but Y/N’s expression remained the opposite. A tiny sparkle twinkled before her eyes, a urica moment defusing the nostalgia that wracked her mind all night. She turned to face Castiel, almost hope lingering atop her eyes.

“What is it?”

“Sam and Dean somehow got turned into Gremlins!” The palms of Y/N’s hands palpitated atop Castiel’s chest, excitement bobbed her figure atop her tippy toes.

“And that’s… a good thing?” Castiel questioned, misguiding Y/N’s reaction to how it’s great Sam and Dean are these creatures. But his true affection for Y/N couldn’t help but broaden his smile.

“Oh gosh no, especially from what I just saw.” The blunt response blew out the affectionate flicker that burned inside Castiel right then.

“Why? What are Gremlins?”

“Gremlins are a sort of, mythical creature created from fantasy. It’s from a 1980’s movie directed by a well famous director, Steven Spielberg.”

“And will this, Steven Spielberg, be able to turn Sam and Dean back?” A soft smile warmed the tops of Y/N’s cheeks to Castiel’s question.

“I don’t think he’d be able to help us in this… this may even be past his pay grade,” Y/N realized, her attention drawn back to the state of the kitchen.

“We have quite a situation on our hands. But I need to look something up. It’s been a while since I’ve seen the movie, but there’s something important to know about Gremlins.”

“Shouldn’t we find a way to turn them back?”

“Yes, but I have a feeling this will also be important. Go find them, Cas, before anything else happens,” an encouraging tap against Castiel’s arm was Y/N’s parting gesture before her figure disappeared past the open border of the kitchen.

Castiel’s attention scanned across the outcome of the kitchen, the tension remaining pressed between his lips before he himself departed the kitchen.

~~

Luckily for Castiel, nothing about the Men of Letter’s bunker was silent. From the library floors to the piping behind the walls, coursing along the bunker silently was nonexistent. The metal bowing against the other side of the wall indicated to Castiel the direction Sam and Dean were heading, so his footsteps followed at a brisk pace. Around corners and up a small flight of steps led him to a wooden door. Castiel knew what laid beyond this door and he knew nothing good could probably come from it.

The door knob squeaked and the hinges creaked when Castiel parted the door from the solid doorway, stepping through before climbing the same steep flight of stairs he did the night before. Along the way, Castiel flipped the switch so spots of light lit his way into the space. Blocked off sections painted in turquoise shades with red stripes sat evenly to Castiel’s left and right. A tacky green shade surrounded the perimeter walls around him, vintage cars parked in a neat row, side by side. Only the pillars holding the ceiling above divided the cars, the familiarity of the vintage garage.

Apprehension and silence pressed Castiel’s right foot against the ground, his full weight pressed his figure against the solid floor beneath him. Steady breaths breathed in an out while his ears remained attentive to his surroundings for any sudden movements. His eyes scanned carefully to the left, remembering the outlet of one of the vents rested on that side. But to his dismay, the blockage was missing. The metal piece silent against the ground bellow, a dank opening to the vent his only indication of the critters that crawled through.

The quick rev of an engine vibrated against Castiel’s right ear, his attention whipping to that direction. Atop one of the antique motorcycles stood who appeared to be Dean, spiky light brown hair and sharp eyes. Two tiny arms gripping, as far as he could reach, either handles on the bike. Revving the gas pedal bellow, the dark browned fur of the youngest Winchester, Sam, pressed his paws tentatively on the gas. The obviously parked vehicle could not move with the parking brake still engaged.

Pressed lips vibrated together in Dean’s makeshift car sounds, swerving his head left and right as his imaginations took him on a drive down a windy road in the vast countryside. Shoulders dropped and head tilted, Castiel momentarily observed their actions before approaching.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Driving, driving,” replied Sam, his body bouncing up and down as his arms pressed again on the gas. Dean’s further car sounds indicated his aloofness to Castiel’s question.

“You’re not going anywhere. The parking brake is on,” Castiel pointed out. Dean’s vibrations suddenly silenced, the euphoric moment popping inside his mischievous thoughts. Hopping atop the right handle bar, he scurried to the end where the parking brake remained. A heavy weight dropped instantly inside Castiel’s stomach in realization to Dean’s alternative goal, slightly kicking himself for even pointing it out.

Castiel reached his arm forwards in his attempts to stop the brothers, but it was too late. Dean pressed his entire body into the metal piece that stationed the bike. A loud pop indicated it had been released and the moment Sam pressed against the gas, so it began.

The bike jolting forwards and thrusted Sam instantly backwards. The quickened action and Dean’s minuscule body weight turned the handle to the right and directed the tires beneath to turn. In a sharp act, the bike swiveled to the right. But the lack of ignition and guidance from a driver tilted the bike to the side, metal colliding sharply to the firm ground bellow.

Though their plan was thwarted by lack of physical presence, a cackle of laughter bounced against the walls. A deep grumble vibrated inside Castiel’s throat to the foolish actions of the boys. Ignoring their cries in resistance, Castiel proceeded to gripping the brothers in either hand and returning them back towards the direction of the library.

~~

“Did anything seem odd or different about the hunt?” Sam shook his head left and right.

“Did you encounter anybody strange?” A small reply of _no_from Sam pressed Castiel’s back further against the chair. Deep thought tilted Castiel’s head to the side. He racked everything inside his mind of what could possibly have changed the boys into these creatures. Soft pats against the ground from behind Castiel indicated of Y/N’s approach. The tips of his shoes turned in sync with each other, his body swiveling to the right in greeting for when Y/N emerged.

But he was too late in stopping Y/N when force of habit flicked her finger on the light switch, the room suddenly bursted with light. A gutted scream rang from Sam’s throat, eyelids parting to reveal bulging eyes. His furry figure clashed against the tabletop, rolled towards the other side of the table before disappearing in a drop. A higher pitched scream resonated from the seat of a nearby chair. A gutted “son of a bitch” yelled before finding his place bellow the table alongside his brother.

“Oh, sorry guys,” Y/N plucked back down the switch, the bright light disappearing instantly.

“You trying to kill us?” accused a deep, but whiny voice. Y/N reached the conclusion that remark came from Dean.

“No, I’m sorry, it’s a force of habit. I forgot one of the three rules, my bad,” Y/N apologized, slowly walking towards Castiel. The pale light from her laptop screen reflected against her chest before she took a seat beside Castiel.

“What three rules?” the strange idea piped an interest in the angel, confused on how this all connected to Sam and Dean’s predicament.

“Well, in the movie Gremlins, one of the creatures is named Gizmo, which is also called a magwai. But anyway, magwai are what Sam and Dean are now. Or have been transformed into.”

“But they’re so… fluffy,” Castiel observed as his eyes returned to the two balls of fur climbing back onto the table.

“And so adorwable,”Y/N teased towards the brothers, Dean mostly. At the mere mention of “adorable,” Dean whipped his body sharply towards her.

“Don’t call me adorable!” Dean’s voice deepened to showcase his dissatisfaction in the form of a low growl, the tips of his ears and nose twitching when he spoke. But a mellow sigh alongside a halfhearted smile huffed from Y/N.

“How can I take you seriously with a voice like that, Dean. And your hair, it suits him perfectly, doesn’t it Cas?” Y/N turned her head towards Castiel to await his answer. Castiel’s body stiffened at the sudden call for a response, all attention directed towards him. Squinted eyes leered towards Dean, eyes scanning his angry, almost pouty body language.

“It does seem to suit his small and fluffy figure.” A deep growl, laced with a squeaky note resonated towards Castiel. Castiel merely tilted his head in curiosity and perplexity to his truthful answer.

“Awe, even his growls are adorable,” Y/N swooned. The crossing of arms and pivoted body directed away from her indicated to her that her little tease worked. This situation was just too easy for Y/N to get under Dean’s skin.

“Focus, focus,” redirected Sam.

“Oh yes, right. Well, as you’ve obviously seen and I’ve obviously forgotten, they cannot be in any form of harsh light, be it artificial or natural.”

“Why?”

“Unless you want them to melt like the wicked witch of the west, I highly advise against it.”

“They’d melt? What witch?” Castiel tipping his body closer to the edge of his chair, figure ready to defuse the artificial light from Y/N’s laptop.

“Into green slime… but anyway. They need to be away from bright lights. It seems they’re fine with these emergency lights in here,” Y/N concluded, both brothers showing no signs of discomfort. The angel’s tense figure deflated instantly, slowly relaxing back against the chair.

“The second rule is they can’t get wet, in any way, and probably means no drinking,” Y/N pointed her finger specifically towards Dean.

“Whaaaatttt?!?? Noooooooo!!” a scream in agony tilted Dean’s head back, paws faced towards the ceiling. Sam, on the other hand, merely shook his head and returned his attention to Y/N.

“I don’t get why Dean is so distressed.”

“If they come into contact with anything wet, they’d multiply and do you want 5 more of these fuzzy Deans around here?” Castiel thought as he recalled the incident in the kitchen and in the garage. Castiel’s lips parted, swaying his head back and forth in his silent approval of straying away from that rule.

“And the third?” Castiel almost dreaded to ask, but if they were important, he had to know them.

“They can’t be fed after midnight or there will be hell on earth,” Y/N mentioned half literally and figuratively. At the mention of hell, the angel’s eyelids widened.

“Whaaat?? No food??” this time the youngest Winchester pouted.

“No burgers?!??” screamed Dean.

“Calm down, you drama queens. You can still be fed, but it can’t be after midnight.” A chorus of relieved sighs passed the Winchester’s chests.

“So, you were saying you don’t recall anything strange from your last hunt?” Y/N asked, both brothers shaking their heads.

“Hmm… it seems we’ll have to go back to where your last location was and see if there’s anything you boys might have missed.”

“Do you think there’s a spell to change them back?”

“Maybe, but until we find out who or what did this, there’s not much that can be done.”

“What are Gremlins? Just from the movie?” questioned Sam.

“These fur babies aren’t real,” Dean explained, tiny fingers wrapped around a flat piece of paper. Crunkled paper rasped against the air as Dean flapped it up and down, distorting the sheet with every stroke. Dark brown eyes rolled to the back of his head from the youngest Winchester.

“I thought so too, until I looked it up,” the pad of her fingertip tapped against a spot on her laptop. The crunkled sound silence instantly as Dean redirected his attention back to Y/N.

“Gremlins are apparently an English Military urban legend, but it says in this article that they showed humanity how to create machinery, leading to the creation of various industrial machineries. Earliest example from the 1920s.” Large, bat like ears perked forwards against Sam’s head, intrigued to this new fact.

“Well that was kind of them,” Castiel praised.

“Not quite. This says that the Gremlins became enraged when humans took all the credit for the machines and from then on out, all sort of freak accidents happened from malfunctions, communication shutdowns and fatality occurrences involving machinery.”

“Oh… does it mention where they are from?”

“Well, point of origin, no. The modern term ‘gremlin’ could have derived from the Old English word _greme_, which means to vex or annoy. Probably deep roots in the old folklore of fairies and goblins.”

“Like nipples?!” questioned Dean, recollecting his first experience with fairies. The mere name tilted Castiel’s head to the side, but a silent, passive wave of Sam’s hand signaled to Castiel to not even ask. A soft pat of fur collided against Sam’s open palm, remembering too well of that particular case.

“Gremlins well known character traits include mischievous and malicious tendencies, especially towards any form of technology.”

“That explains the motorcycle incident before,” Castiel confirmed, remembering the fits of amusement bubbling their chests when they crashed the vehicle.

“So, keep a tight lid on your cosmic tendencies. In the meantime, we either leave now and stick Sam and Dean in a backpack to avoid the light or leave at night,” Y/N presented the options.

“You are not sticking me in a backpack!” demanded Dean, one stubby finger pointed, again, towards Y/N.

“Night, night! Safer.” picked Sam, recalling their struggles just to arrive back here to the bunker.

“Seems we will be traveling at night,” Castiel concluded. A deep sigh puffed past Y/N lips, the motion vibrated her lips momentarily before stilling. The heavy weight that clung to her head bowed her head to the side. The retelling of what Sam and Dean were saying peaked Y/N’s curiosity.

“Why are you guys talking like that?” Sam clearly had no clue as his tiny shoulders popped upwards. A distorted line crinkled between his pressed lips accompanied by a slight head tilt.

“I don’t know, but you gotta change us back cause I’m tired of hearing me sound like a telly tubby,” Dean complained, venting his frustration on the piece of paper again. Tiny pieces flung into the air and grunts of frustration slowly turned to chirps of amusement as he watched the pieces flutter beside him. Sam scooted closer to reach the paper Dean held. A tug of war between a single piece of paper ensued between the brothers, one pulling harder with all their might.

But an idea came to Dean’s head the moment the weight of Sam’s tug pulled against his hands. The moment Sam pulled back, the mischievous plan perked a sly grin across his face. In a flash, eyes widened and mouth agape, Dean released his hold on the paper. A high-pitched cry in surprise rushed from Sam’s lungs as he flung backwards, rolling onto the chair and thumping against the ground. The amusement rung Dean’s figure up and down, the tips of his ears flapping in the excited jitters.

“Not funny,” groaned an irritated Sam from beneath the table.

“Probably sooner rather than later,” Castiel concluded as he continued to watch the odd behaviors Sam and Dean were expressing in these new forms.

~~

That evening couldn’t come any sooner cause Sam and Dean didn’t take the “tight lid on cosmic tendencies” very seriously. Chaos consumed the bunker as Y/N and Castiel scrambled to contain Sam and Dean. From almost crashing another car to turning all matter of running water on, seeing how fast Castiel could evaporate the water from almost touching their bodies to even almost blowing up every form of household item. Any mechanical object the brothers could get their grabby hands on, Y/N and Castiel stopped them every time. Transforming Sam and Dean back to normal was on their top to do list.

When sunset finally reached the horizon, that was their cue to depart. Y/N figured since it was almost dark, there was no need to place Sam and Dean in the trunk (as much as she truly wanted to at this point). Since Castiel had not much experience driving, Y/N thought it’d be best to take the wheel.

And though not realizing he was there, when Y/N opened the driver’s side and seated herself inside, her bum collided with a firm, but small object. A loud cry screamed the moment her weight pressed into it, so she jolted right back up. She glanced down and a not too thrilled Dean glanced up at her while his paw rubbed tenderly up and down his arm.

Dean was obviously barking something at her for practically sitting on him, but the tone and pitch of his new voice still made Y/N not take him seriously. Castiel seated himself in the passenger side, glancing up and down towards the exchange between Y/N and Dean peculiarly. An uninterested sigh deflated from her chest, reaching her hand back inside to push Dean to the side so she could seat herself without squishing him.

When everyone was inside, Y/N inserted the key and turned the ignition on, her car revving to life. Recently, Dean installed a devise in the bunker so it would be easier to open the garage door with the touch of a clicker. Once they exited the bunker, down the road they drove with the sunset right behind them.

Resting alongside the road next to the bunker, a vibrant flower pivoted its petals the moment the car left the bunker. The stem turned its head towards the direction of the driving car, watching their every move before disappearing from sight.

~~

A sigh of relief expressed themselves evidently upon Y/N and Castiel’s faces the moment the hotel Sam and Dean stayed at came into their view. To say the last, the past three hours was not pleasant for either Y/N or Castiel. From Dean bouncing in the back seat like a child in a bouncy playhouse to Sam sitting atop Castiel’s lap. An invisible wheel in either hand with reverberating revving noises coming from his lips as he imagined himself the driver.

The swerving of the car from the back seat tilted Dean off balance, a ball of fur tumbled like a tumble weed in the wind until he silenced against the door.

“Oooowowowowowo,” his chirpy voice moaned beneath his breath. Once he got his bearings back, his feet stable against the cushion below him He reached up and hoisted his body up to the arm rest. Dean’s eyes scanned the parking lot as if he was searching for something, but couldn’t quite remember what. The sleek, metal exterior parked right in front of the motel caught his attention.

“There you are! Right where I left you, Baby!” the squeaky excitement from the back seat paused Y/N and Castiel. A thought popped inside Y/N’s head, turning towards the angel beside her to speculate if Castiel came to the same conclusion.

“I think he just remembered his car was still here,” Castiel whispered first. Y/N’s brows perked upwards, unbelievability nodding her head up and down leisurely.

“Seems about right,” the hinges of the door moaned the moment Y/N pushed it outwards. Castiel followed suit with the minuscule figure of Sam atop his open palms. He started towards the entrance of the motel before tension pulled against his coat. He turned to see a firm grip around a chunk of his trench coat fabric.

“Where are you going?”

“Into the motel to find Sam and Dean’s room,” Castiel stated flatly.

“You can’t walk in there with Sam like… that!” her brows tensed up against her forehead, eyes wide towards Sam. Castiel followed Y/N’s line of sight.

“Why not?”

“I highly doubt people have ever seen a creature like that, let alone one that could TALK,” Y/N’s voice strained lowly in hopes to not attract any unwanted attention.

“It’ll be fine,” Castiel reassured.

“Don’t we need to at least get a room key from the front desk?”

“We don’t need a key,” Castiel’s expression relaxed, a simple solution to the situation already in his head. A reassuring wink towards her loosened her grip on his coat. Her stagnant figure gave Castiel the opportunity to pivot his body around, transferring Sam to one open palm so his hand could easily wrap around hers. The coil of warmth jarred Y/N from her stagnant state, the sensation fluttering up the entire length of her body.

Castiel tugged her hand forwards to lead her towards the direction of the hotel. Almost lost in the haze of warmth seeping throughout her body she almost forgot Dean. She whispered for Castiel to hold on for a moment as she returned to the left side of the vehicle. The handle of the door clicked, hinges creaked and before the door was completely opened, a brown ball dashed passed her towards the Impala.

Y/N stood silently as she watched what Dean was going. His figure barely reached the center of the tire given his height. Arms spread wide against the wall of rubber, his head rubbing up and down in tender motions to his reunion to his baby.

Having no time for all this, Y/N closed her car door with a soft slam. A brief beep echoed in the air to indicate all was locked. She strolled over and leisurely picked Dean up, despite his chirps of resent to his separation. Castiel continued his lead, knowing the proper direction thanks to the help of Sam, with Y/N and Dean following closely behind.

Once they reached the door, the artificial lighting beaming from either side of them. Y/N’s mind remained too fuzzed to comprehend how they were going to get inside without a key. Castiel extended his remaining free hand and wrapped his fingers around the handle. In a single turn, the sharp snap of metal popped briefly into the air before Castiel pushed the door inwards.

“Oh yeah, super angel strength, riiight,” Y/N just then realized. Once all figures were inside the room, darkness consumed their figures before a solid white door concealed them whole. The ambient lighting in the room came to being atop the desk the moment Castiel flicked the bulb in the lamp on. Castiel and Y/N placed Sam and Dean on the adjacent beds, clearly, they neglected to make before leaving as the covers were either ruffled in a disheveled pile or completely stripped from the bed. Though her mind was still mulled from lack of sleep, the thought of sleeping in those beds remained highly unlikely.

Castiel pivoted his body towards Y/N, suggesting she get some rest before they continued in the morning. But Y/N stated once morning came, there wouldn’t be much that could be done given the fact the brothers couldn’t step in bright light. There were a couple hours before midnight, so why not stop by at whatever place Sam and Dean last visited before coming back here. Castiel found no point in asking where that could be, given the state of their jobs and force of habit.

Y/N rummaged through the discarded coat atop one of the beds. The keys of the Impala dangled from Y/N’s index finger. The familiar jingle sung into Dean’s ears, hands grabbing upwards towards Y/N like a little child reaching for a toy in their mother’s hands. Y/N’s fingertips coiled into her palm, collecting the bundle of keys in her grip in avoidance to Dean’s idea to drive.

Out the door everyone stepped out, the illuminance of her phone screen lit her facial features while her eyes scanned the colored route her map decided best to take on their route to their destination. Castiel followed paces behind her, either Winchester in his palms.

When Castiel’s shoes clicked against the concrete, a color brushed against the corner of his eye. The soles of his shoes silence and pressed firmly against the concrete beneath him. The bickering between the Winchesters numbed against his ears when a foreign presence hummed against his body. Castiel speculated where the power was resonating, following the direction of its point of origin.

Hidden beneath the bush in a patch of earth beside the slab of concrete planted a strange flower. Withered were its petals that sprouted from the blackened star shaped core. Distorted bumps trickled down the length of each petal. Crimson colored its fibers and from the center, a single stem with puffs of dotted yellows and rich pinks.

Castiel tilted his head in peculiarity to the unfamiliar plant. He never recalled spotting any sort of plant like that in the area, but maybe it was because the late night concealed this region’s wildlife. But a strange aura hummed against that plant that continued to pick at Castiel’s thoughts. The call of his name stunned him from his distraction, Y/N waving for him to follow. Castiel made a note to himself to keep a watchful eye to his surrounding further along in this case.

When everyone seated themselves inside the Impala, the roar of the engine vibrated against its metal exterior, humming as Y/N geared baby into drive. As they relieved themselves of the neon lit exterior of the motel, the crimson flower turned its face in the direction the car drove, disappearing from its planted spot.

~~

The all too familiar exterior of almost every bar they’ve ever been to glowed against the windshield of the Impala. The single car in the parking lot graveyard indicated of no further souls remained inside. Much to the boy’s displeasure, Y/N stuffed them inside her backpack to decreased the change of them being spotted. A sharp scold from Y/N hushed their cries of complaints before she zipped the backpack halfway to leave breathing air.

The hinges of the Impala creaked before the closing of the doors replaced it with a loud slam. Castiel followed behind Y/N’s lead across the parking lot and through the main entrance. Upturned chairs and glistening tabletops against the lights indicated the last steps of closing time for the bar. The soft squeaks of fabric upon moist glass turned Y/N’s attention towards the bar. She carefully handed Castiel her backpack with the boys still inside. In turn, he placed the backpack beneath the pool table, the thickness of the table’s legs a perfect place to hide them for now.

The focused eyes of the bartender diverted from his task when soft steps approached him. The figures of two people now pressed against the counter across him.

“Bar is almost closed,” he reminded, but not too disappointed in the warm smile Y/N gleamed towards him.

“I know, and I apologize, but my name is Emily and this is my friend Steve. We’re looking for a couple friends of ours… maybe you could help?” Y/N’s sweet voice clear in her question towards the bartender before her. Though the idea of a random girl coming into the bar so late at night asking him a question was odd, her physical appearance didn’t stray him away, nor disappoint him.

“Ok sweetheart, how can I help?” he asked, his elbows pressing against the counter to be a little closer towards Y/N. A tiny spark of warning ignited inside Castiel in response to this man’s approach towards Y/N. Steel eyes keen on the man across from her as the bartender patiently waited for the pretty lady to answer.

“We’re looking for two of our friends. Maybe they were seen here these last few days?”

“I could have seen them. What do they look like?”

“One was quite a taller guy, flowy brown hair and the other one slightly shorter, spiky hair… kinda snarky and full of himself?” Y/N described, but unaware to her eyes, a peeved expression hidden under one of the tables directed right towards her.

“Yeeaah, I remember them. They were in here the other day.”

“Were they with anybody else?” Castiel asked, hoping to draw the man’s googling attention away from Y/N.

“Nah,” the man replied bluntly, uninterested in Castiel’s question.

“Was there anything odd about them?”

“Except their choice in clothing, no. But the shorter guy kept hitting on the waitress.”

“Typical,” sighed Castiel, eyes rolling heavily to the back of his skull. The corner of Y/N’s lips squinted to Castiel’s response, a playful tap of her foot beneath the counter as a loving gesture. The bartender leaned closer towards Y/N, the aura of a bar and odd cologne in the direction of Y/N’s senses.

“I’ll be done here in an hour if you want to…” his eyes traced the outline of her figure, but unknown to him, an aura hummed behind the figure of the trench coated man beside Y/N.

“Join me,” the last part of his sentence ending the moment he rested his eyes on Y/N. One brow perked up in reaction to the man’s bold move. A snarky comeback hovered to the peak of Y/N’s thoughts like unsheathing a blade ready for comeback before a loud crash silenced it entirely. The bartender’s head whipped behind him, perplexity drilled suspicion behind the closed door.

“Excuse me for one sec,” the bartender parted from the countertop, the soles of his shoes pressing with almost hidden intent to discover what the sound was. When the man’s figure disappeared behind the door, Y/N stood with complexity to the almost fated incident that avoided her from reaching the point of smacking the man for his bold advances.

“I wonder what happened,” Y/N quizzed, pivoting her head towards Castiel since it seemed strange he remained so silent during this exchange. A sly smirk perked one corner of his lips and the faint spark of illuminance diminished from his eyes. A proud aura buzzed from Castiel’s body for his little scheme fruited to life. A sigh huffed from Y/N’s chest, ready to question the angel if he had any part in that. But he turned his head with the sly smirk still plastered to his face before the serious of his next remark made it disappear entirely.

“I think he has nothing left to offer in our search.” A knowing smirk softened Y/N’s accusing thought. She reached her left hand and wrapped it gently around Castiels that remained stagnant at his side. One step took her body forwards with her chest just hovered beside his. Her calf muscles tense when she willed her toes to perk her figure upwards. The close proximity of Y/N’s figure hummed against Castiel’s side, his cheek in close proximity to the warmth that hazed from her figure. The soft planes of her lips pressed tenderly against the rough canvas of his cheek. The warmth from her touch seeped through his skin, coursing throughout his body like fog across the early morning earth. Her lips remained above his cheek as her breath fanned across his skin,

“Thank you, my angel,” her voice whispered loud enough for only his keen ears to hear. She pressed her heels flat against the ground as Castiel’s eyes gazed down to her. Y/N’s hand still remained wrapped around his, her warmth and presence a grounded reassurance for him.

“I’m only looking after what doesn’t belong to anyone else,” Y/N’s hand rested limply atop his as he raised it towards his lips. Chaste lips placed a longing kiss atop her knuckles. The warmth of his lips sent a similar sensation throughout Y/N’s body. The feeling trickled against her cheekbones as they rose atop the soft smile that graced her face to his affection.

The yelps from two voices suddenly interrupted their moment. Y/N and Castiel’s eyes remained on the other a few seconds more, an invisible communication between them holding them still where they stood. The grunts continued from across the room, finally taking each other’s stares away to direct their attention towards the noises. Two balls of fur were out of the backpack and stacked atop the other while the one at the top tried to reach for the pool table.

“Higher, Sammy, higher,” Dean groaned, his stubby arms reaching in their failed attempts to touch the ledge.

“I’m trying,” Sam’s reply groaned, the weight of Dean’s body a strong resistance to his now weak upper body strength.

“Why couldn’t you be a taller telly tubby.”

“Shut up,” Sam spat back in retort to Dean’s insult. This interaction shook Y/N and Castiel’s heads back and forth, the brother’s usual banters never faltering, even in these forms.

Castiel took the role in helping while Y/N advised it wise to turn off the miniature sun like orb that beaconed the top of the pool table. Once the bright light diminished, leaving the remaining lights around them on, Y/N pressed her shoulder against the wall, arms cross as she watched what Dean planned to do.

Once he reached the top, the playing field was already set. The tin band of plastic confined the multi colored balls in their set, triangular pattern, ready for the game once released. The dimmed lights from across the room hazed atop the emerald green playing field. Pride puffed Dean’s chest while his eyes traced the playing field before him. A plan mapped out on his thoughts to how he was to strike towards each hole. Castiel hoisted Sam atop the table, resting Sam comfortably beside on of the holes cut out in the corner.

Dean reached for a pool stick that rested atop the long border beside him. The peak of Y/N’s shoulders jutted back as her head leaned forwards slightly. A peculiar brow perked up as she observed Dean attempting to hold the pool stick, 50x his actual size. As Dean struggled to hold the stick, he clearly forgot to release the balls from the holder. Sam obviously noticed, fiddling his way across the platform.

Groans of protest from Dean directed towards him were ignored as Sam tenderly released the hold around the balls, careful not to alter its pattern. Once Sam was clear out of the way, Dean was ready. Castiel remained beside the pool table, trying to calculate in his head how Dean planned to accomplish this game, given his current body size and height. But they were all soon to find out.

The weight of the pole pressed against his side while his right arm held it steadily. Given the fact the back was so top heavy, he had to use that end as to prevent gravity from flinging him backwards. Dean’s eyes stared intently to the singular white ball present before the cluster of colored balls. Dean’s body weight shifted forwards then backwards, testing the weight of the pole before he intended to strike.

Tension grew in the air as all focus laid on that single, white ball. When the moment felt right to strike, he went for it. Arms gripped tighter around the pole and forceful intent pushed Dean’s body forwards to strike the ball. But the moment Dean’s body lost balance, gravity gripped him tight and pulled him downwards. Castiel’s head followed the brief motions of Dean’s fall, no words passing his lips. A quick yelp became sharply silenced when Dean’s face planted against the table, melting his cries in an instant.

A thick silence coated the air, Y/N too shocked with unbelievability to even comment on that failed attempt.

“I’m ok,” Dean’s voice muffled, one hand perking upwards in reassurance. Everyone was too focused on Dean’s shenanigans to realize the bartender had returned.

“Wh-what are those things?!” the sudden voice of the bartender asked, flashing his eyes between the furry creatures on the table and the two now suspicious people still in the room with said creatures.

“They’re Gremlins,” Castiel’s blunt reply of no help.

“What?!” obviously, the truth failing to sink into the meager human’s brain.

“Let go, Sammy!” barked Dean, a tug of war between two brothers with the triangular ball holder between them.

“No, it’s my turn, Dean! You had a turn” objection groaned the back of Sam’s throat. The moment Sam let go, Dean tumbled backwards along the face of the pool table. When his head knocked against a singular ball, it rolled across the table until it clicked against another, disappearing into the hole located in the corner. Sam raised his hands in the air while a cry of delight jigged his body up and down. Dean, back pressed against the table, waved his arms in the air to join his brother in a chorus of success. Castiel and Y/N’s shoulders dropped the moment the two goons opened their mouths. They might have had a chance to get away with some sort of explanation, but now, that was lost in the wind.

“They can talk!?” the bartender’s voice escalated, slight fear lacing his voice.

“It’s getting them to shut up is the problem,” Castiel replied. Amusement and adoration for the angel curled Y/N’s lips into themselves. She forced her throat to clear before turning her attention towards the bartender.

“We will take care of this, alright?”

“I’m gonna call the police or animal control!” the bartender clearly didn’t listen, hastily making his way for the phone. The moment his eyes landed on his target, arm about to reach for the handle when the figure in a beige trench coat stood right before him. The bartender stopped dead in his tracks, glancing feet from where Y/N was standing to before him. Wasn’t that man just across the room?

“I wouldn’t advise that,” Castiel suggested, but total fear reflected in the man’s eyes, another indication he was not listening.

“You’re one of them!” the man blurted, causing both Y/N and Castiel to freeze to the man’s sudden lack of observation.

“I do not have big ears,” Castiel’s voice emphasized deeply in great offense, “I’m an angel.” Two fingers rose from their stagnant position at Castiel’s side. His grace hummed from the center of his body to the exact point at his fingertips. One single touch to the man’s forehead and the man fell limp against the ground, the makings of Castiel’s grace doing its job in knocking out unwanted disturbances.

“Well… that went smoothly,” sarcasm laced Y/N’s blunt reply. Sam paused briefly from his continuous laughter when a flash of color caught his attention. He looked in the direction toward the window and a vibrant flower rested on the other side. The illuminance of the flower reflected against Sam’s eye and like a child, he became mesmerized by its beauty.

“Ooooo, flower.”

“Now what are you looking at, Sam,” scolded Y/N, her figure approaching Sam before her eyes followed his gaze, noticing the strange flower. The sudden contrast between the particular area and recognition of the type of flower jarred her instantly. She cautiously leaned forwards to inspect the flower closer when in a quick blur, it disappeared.

“Woah,” Y/N startled, her figure returning to its upright position.

“What is it, Y/N?” Castiel’s voice alarmed to Y/N’s sudden response.

“There was… there was something outside the window, something… out of place.”

“Was it a flower, a red flower?”

“A what, yes? But how did you- “this was certainly a first for Y/N that even her logical thoughts couldn’t wrap around it.

“I think we’re being stalked by a flower,” Castiel made the conclusion. Castiel’s choice of words parted Y/N’s lips breathlessly, no words able to speak through. But the moment words traveled to her vocal cords to speak, the dimmed lights from above sparked a loud pop. Flashes of light burst instantly before the entire room became cloaked in darkness. Everyone remained silent, the only voice visible to the open ears was one giggling from behind the door that led to the back of the bar.

~~

“I’m sorry… a what?”

“It’s an Aitu,” Castiel clarified.

“Aitu, Aitu,” repeated Sam.

“What’s an Aitu?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“An Aitu is from the Tonga mythology,” Castiel explained. Two furry heads tilted to the side in perplexity to the reginal placing.

“Polynesia, central and south pacific islands.”

“Like Moana?” Sam questioned, a sharp snap towards Sam’s direction from Dean.

“Who?”

“The Disney movie, Dean,” Y/N offered clarification, but it wasn’t quite connecting.

“You know, I AM MOOAANNAAAAAA!” the sharp ring of Sam’s song voice rattled Y/N’s eardrums, but hoping to rattle a certain Winchester’s thick skull. Dean stuffed his hands into his ears to cease the ringing that pounded his eardrums.

“Alright, Elsa, yeeesh!”

“Wrong region,” Sam exasperated, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“You two have accepted the roll of annoying balls of fur way too easily,” Y/N degraded, the rasp of her voice scratching against the back of her throat. She returned her undivided attention back to Castiel, seeing as he knew what was going on.

“So, explain again, Castiel please,” Y/N offered the board back to Castiel. A nod of appreciation returned in kindly.

“An Aitu is a lesser form of a god, one of trouble making intensions. It is referred to as ghosts or spirits that are often malevolent.”

“What is an Aitu doing here if they are originally located in Polynesia.”

“They are usually patrons of specific villages and families.” The tips of Y/N’s brows knitted together, her eyes turning to a blank space on the wall like she hoped an answer to that question would reside there.

“Well, it chose quite a family.”

“How did you know what it was?” Sam questioned, now directing his attention towards Castiel.

“Aitus give off a pungent smell. I would not recommend smelling them. They take the form of plants or animals, but they often choose creatures from their original region, so it’s a dead giveaway.”

“Ok, sooo… what do we do about it?”

“We kill it. Only then will Sam and Dean return to their original forms.”

“Great, Captain Obvious, but how? Details!” Dean impatiently implored the angel.

“With a To’I ma’a, or also called a stone adze blade.”

“But if it’s a ghost, how could a blade kill it?”

“I guess it’s more god than ghost… or a ghostly god,” Y/N concluded, Sam nodding his head in understanding.

“Great, we gotta hunt down and kill a Hawaiian trickster with a blade we don’t have… swell,” Dean degraded, all hope in ever turning human again lost in the breeze. The sudden flap of wings scratched against the air. The spot the angel stood became suddenly empty and vacant. Those remaining in the room turned their heads towards each other, a similar question brewing in their thoughts.

Seconds later, fabric fluttered against an invisible breeze, Castiel returning to his original post. His arm raised and a firm object clicked against the furred surface of the table. Years of weathering and lack of use tarnished the once smooth obsidian material. The object resembled the shape of an arrowhead as only the tip remained.

“We’re gonna kill it… with that?” an accused finger from Dean pointed at the dull appearing slab of stone. A firm tap on the head silenced any further accusations from Dean. A scolding glare from Y/N’s eyes darted towards Dean.

“Anyways, thank you Castiel for retrieving that for us,” Y/N nodded her head in appreciation, a warm wink fluttering into Castiel’s heart, brushing against his grace like the gentle touch of a butterfly’s wings.

“So now, we lure it out?” Sam questioned next, a little more patient in asking to hopefully return back to normal.

“What would attract an aloha god? Coconuts?” doubted Dean. An instant idea snapped into Y/N’s head, drawing her eyes to Castiel in hopes he thought the same. When her eyes instantly met his, the thought crossed his mind. In sync, Y/N and Castiel slowly redirected their eyes to the two balls of fur atop the table.

Sam’s head twitched backwards in surprise, almost eagerness turning his head to glance behind him. But a deep pit weighed down heavily in his stomach… it wasn’t what was behind him… but him, or them.

“Oh…” A deep weight pushed Sam’s pointed ears and minuscule shoulders towards the ground.

“Son of a bitch.”

~~

Once the sun retreated past the horizon, that was their opportune moment. A place of least distraction and audience calling was their most ideal location. The late autumn air gripped the warmth from any living soul that dwelled in its domain. Specks of autumn red and yellow laid dilapidated atop the cold ground, spots of the day’s rainfall sparkling like tiny stars. Time taking its toll on the once vibrant flecks that decorated the tops of the trees each season.

The befall of the leaves also meant there were not many places to go unnoticed. But luckily, a bundle of bushes beheld thick branches was a perfect place for Y/N and Castiel to lie in wait. On the other hand, Dean and Sam stood back to back amongst the plain, open air.

“I feel stupid out here,” complained Dean, once again, against the idea of being bait to ultimately help bring them back to normal.

“Shut up, Dean,” hushed Sam, every rustle of the leaves perking his ears straight upwards in high alert.

“Why don’t we have weapons?” called Dean in the general direction his other two companions concealed themselves.

“Dean, quiet! You don’t have the strength to hold weapons anyway” a sharp reprimand from Y/N snapped back from the bushes just seven feet from where the boys stood.

“I just feel useless in this form,” remarked Dean, head tilted towards the sky. The melancholy action of his head knocked against the back of Sams. The collision jolted Sam’s shoulders upwards in a surprised reaction.

“We kind of are, Dean, that’s why we’re trying to get us back to normal,” Sam reminded his brother.

“If they don’t shut up, this plan won’t work,” Y/N dreaded beside Castiel. The weight of this entire ordeal fatiguing both Y/N’s mind and physicality.

“So, how will we know it’s here? Or know what it looks like?” a quick question from Sam voiced in a hushed tone.

“No human eye can tell what it will look like or know it’s true form,” Castiel recapped.

“Oh great,” sighed Dean.

“But you’d be able to see it, right Cas?” confirmed Y/N.

“Yes, only I will be able to tell. The Aitu is normally surrounded by a beige aura. Sometimes in the appearance like smoke.”

“Sounds like we are in capable hands,” Sam sarcasm came unnoticed through watchful ears. Irritated by Sam and Dean’s remarks on their greatest efforts to help them, Y/N wasn’t going to let that slide. Y/N’s fingertips scurried through the earth before her, leaves crunched and grazing against one another in her search. Castiel’s eyes diverted from the boys to glance down attempting to track the motion of Y/N’s hands.

“What are you doing?” a smirk of achievement sparked a small light stop Y/N’s eyes. Her fingers curled around her palm and concealed what she discovered.

“No one makes fun of my angel like this,” a determined whisper curled her fingers tighter for a brief moment before her other hand pinched something between her finger tips. A sharp eye glared through the brush towards the back of Dean’s head. A steady hand raised upwards, the back of her shoulder blades peaked upwards the moment her head dropped lower. And in a single throw, a small, blunt object met its intended target: the back of Dean’s head. A small yelp confirmed to Y/N her mini plan worked, Dean whipping around in an irritated search of its cause.

“Dean, quiet!” Y/N warned, tossing another pebble against Dean’s head. Though, a tickling sensation started to rise to the tip of Dean’s nose. The feeling intensified, tickling the back of his nose until Dean couldn’t hold it back any longer. A loud sneeze blared through his nose, the force throwing his head forwards and the pebble missing its target. A loud echo voiced throughout the depths of the forest to the intensity.

Y/N groaned when Dean unknowingly avoided yet another attack. Leaves crunched from beside Y/N, Castiel’s figure suddenly inches from her. Silence hovered over him like a heavy cloak, his eyes keen on a particular spot past the boys. The sudden silence sparked a knot of worry inside Y/N’s stomach.

“What is it?”

“It’s here.”

~~

A fit of sneezes echoed in the vacant wooded area. Sam groaned for him to stop, but the sensation crashed against Dean’s nose like the force of a relentless wave. Dean had no control over the sneezes and he only reached this point when… Realization sparked the memory inside the brother’s minds. A sudden snap from a spot in the covered darkness whipped everyone’s attention towards that general direction. Tension gripped everyone’s guts uncomfortably, anticipation freezing everyone on the spot.

Hopped from a dead bush emerged a small, four-legged cat. Its eyes glowed in contrast to the growing darkness that started to decrease the light. The tension didn’t falter from everyone’s bodies, unaware if this was just a stray or something else. Two, golden eyes pointed unyielded towards the brothers. Step by step, the cat slowly approached the brothers. Rigidity teetered Sam’s ears, not out of fear, but anticipation shaking his figure directly to the core.

Castiel and Y/N watched carefully, hopefully their presence unknown behind the bushes. Dean’s sneezes intensified the closer the cat approached. High it held his head as his figure became closer, tail swerving back and forth behind it. The moment it was a breath’s touch away from the brothers, it stilled. Sam and Dean’s hands tapped repeatedly against their sides, unaware of what to do with them without a weapon between their fingers.

Unphased by the strange creatures before it, the cat calmly seated atop the earth and no other signs given off from it. Interested eyes remained on them as a tentative paw rose in the air before it clapped down atop Sam’s head. A yelp of surprise cried from Sam’s lungs at the sudden attack. On the other hand, a chortle grazed against the back of Dean’s throat to Sam’s sudden torment. That was, until the cat started its descent upon Dean’s head as a sudden whap silenced Dean instantly.

The cat repeatedly, like toying with its prey, tapped back and forth between Sam and Dean’s heads. In sync, Y/N and Castiel’s head tilted to the side as they remained bystanders watching the peculiar exchange. Though, it came to an abrupt end when Dean decided to fight back. A sharp cry and flailed hands shewed away the toying remarks from the cat. Taken offense and interrupted from its games, sharp teeth bared down towards the brothers. A breathless hiss hazed no warm cloud amongst the chilled air. The cat’s eyes glowed a dull beige, the slits in the center of its eyes barely recognizable in its angered response. It quickly darted to the right to disappear through a sheath of black.

Castiel and Y/N remained silent, hoping it would return so they could act fast. Blood pounded Y/N’s heartbeat beneath her ribcage. The vibrations drummed against her ears as anticipation pounded against her. A sharp huff breathed from behind Y/N, the sudden sound catching everyone’s attention. Dread pressed Y/N’s lips together, curling into one another as the breath sounded much louder than a cat. She slowly turned her head to reveal the source of the sound.

Behind her, half cloaked in the darkness, glimmered two large horns. Its jagged pattern reflected the beige light that illuminated from its eyes. Eyebrows creased deeply atop its eyes, anger huffing another breath from its nostrils.

“Oh shit,” Y/N cursed, watching helplessly as the apparent bull lowered its head in its means to strike. Castiel reacted faster as he was in a close range from Y/N. He shimmied his body against Y/Ns and wrapped his arms tightly around her figure as the bull crashed his head against them. The force from the impact catapulted Y/N and Castiel into the air, flinging them overtop the brothers and into the open space.

Y/N grunted when their bodies impacted the ground, the sudden force jarred her senses, even though she was cushioned by Castiel’s body. Sam and Dean footfalls rushed towards them.

“Are you alright,” Castiel’s concern asked Y/N as she repositioned herself in his arms.

“Yeah, I’m fine, but are you alright? You’re the one who took the main blow,” Y/N’s concerned question towards his own well-being. Her continued concern for his welfare, though definitely not needed, was one Castiel didn’t take too lightly. It struck his heart with the deepest warmth of affection.

“Guys, get up,” Dean warned, the sharp rustle of leaves warning him of another attack. Castiel’s hand grabbed a firm grip on Y/N’s shoulders and hoisted her body to her feet with ease. Sharp eyes redirected to the spot they were thrown. The beige fabric of his trench coated figure stepped before Y/N, his body as a shield against any further attack. A tightness pitted a deep feeling inside Y/N’s stomach to his act before her mind was interrupted.

Sprung from the bushes emerged the bull, beige eyes glowing against the darkness air as it charged forwards. Muscles twitched beneath Castiel’s sleeve. The motion slid the stone blade down the length of Castiel’s arm before it was reviled as he caught it in his grip. Everyone braced themselves for a sort of impact. Castiel raised his arm to strike, but as Castiel delivered the blow, a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere. It enveloped the bull entirely, the size of the mass decreasing before disappearing to reveal a German Shepperd.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” yelled Sam. His hands gripped tightly around one of Y/N’s legs.

The sudden miss in attack pushed Castiel’s body forwards before instinct reacted his other leg to swing forwards to counter the close call with the ground. Though, the dog swerved around Castiel’s leg directly towards Y/N. White teeth almost glowed in the dimming light with its intent towards it.

The moment Y/N saw the dog’s teeth wide and open for an attack, she thought to counter it. Arms bent backwards to keep balance, she swung her free leg forwards in hopes to strike the dog. The dog ducked his head just in time to miss the point of her toe. He skidded under the ground beneath Y/N almost about to hit Y/N’s other leg. The figure of Sam clung to her pant leg with all his might, helpless in the moment for a quick escape. The Aitu’s eyes spotted Sam clung to her other leg, so he kicked its front legs to avoid impact. Its body swerved a sharp right and through the darkness beyond the trees.

Y/N stomped her leg back onto the ground once the coast was clear. Heart beats pounded against her ribcage in reaction to the near chance of colliding, but the action the Aitu took didn’t miss her keen eye, nor did Castiels. Almost as if the same thought crossed their minds did Castiel and Y/N’s eyes instantly connect.

“Did you see that?” Y/N confirmed, puffs of hot breath blowing from her parted lips. Castiel nodded in agreement, an idea reached his thoughts.

“We need to run,” Castiel suggested. Not giving anyone else a moment to process before he gripped the stone blade in one hand and reached down to pluck Dean from the ground in the other. Y/N followed his lead, two hands grasping around Sam before she followed after Castiel. And into the darkness they ran, the echoes of a wolf’s howl not too far behind them.

“Where are we going?” yelled Sam, his figure jittering up and down in Y/N’s arms.

“I think we have an idea,” Y/N’s breath huffed, taking a brief moment to glance behind her. A faint shape quickened atop the ground behind them with sharp ears perked forwards and pointed teeth glowing against the darkness.

“Run faster, Y/N!” beckoned Sam, the raged expression on the wolf behind her unsettling the skin under his fur. Y/N willed the muscles in her legs to push herself forwards. The trees passed beside her as brief blurs to her quickened pace. She glanced forwards, meeting Castiel’s eyes the moment he glanced behind him. He nodded his head as she returned the gesture.

Before Castiel’s path was a large, willow tree. The plan wheeled the gears in his head as he approached it. The moment the tree was inches before Castiel, his figure disappeared behind a flap of wings.

Y/N followed her own lead as she extended her arm towards the tree. Her palm latched tightly around the bark. The rough substance dug into her skin as the momentum of her pace redirected her in the opposite direction, swerving her figure around. The Aitu attempted to turn its body once Y/N was now running in the opposite way, but the slickness of the leaves stumbled it off balance. A quick yelp shot from behind Y/N, Sam chancing a quick look behind them. Realization dawned on his head to their idea.

“Ooooh, I get it. But how are you gonna kill it?” Sam questioned, seeking some insight on their plan.

“We just keep doing this until the opportune moment arises. He might be able to change shape, but even he can’t keep traction with this footing” Y/N’s breath huffed while she sprinted back in the direction they came from.

Around and around they went, continuing this spin around game, but the more this continued, the sloppier the footing became. Which for what Y/N had to do, wasn’t much of a good ending for her.

When Y/N rounded another tree, she was unaware of the uplifted root concealed by leaves. The tip of her foot latched onto the root so the force from her run propelled her body forwards. Her figure tumbled and rolled, but her curled shoulders protected Sam. The weight of her body slammed against the ground as the energy finally ceased. A sharp sting ached against the side of her head accompanied by a loud ringing, which buzzed against her ear. Barely a coherent word was able to register what Sam was yelling to her. The same pain ached the peaks of her knees and elbows.

Warm liquid grazed down the side of her head, her mind in a daze to fully process what it was. Trembled fingertips touched the skin, a sharp pain from the touch shooting across her head. Crimson spotted her fingertips and as a blur behind them, a now orange and black stripped tiger pounced towards her. She used her other hand to push Sam away, safe and clear into the bushes so he wouldn’t get hurt.

Y/N’s hunter instincts beckoned for her to run, but physically, whenever she moved an inch, pain bolted throughout her body. Past experiences with her skin being pierced by sharp objects jarred her body as she awaited the inevitable. Tension closed her eyes shut to expect the pain before a loud yelp pierced her ears. Empty space clung around her, no sense of claws ripped into her skin, so she forced her eyes to open.

Floating before her was the Aitu in its tiger form, limbs flailing in midair. Screams in frustration roared in the vast, empty space. Y/N attempted to regain clear sight, but could only make out vague shapes. But she could never mistake two radiating, blue eyes. Castiel’s arm stretched forwards the Aitu. Fingers bent in his tense grasp, slowly drawing away the Aitu from Y/N. Castiel moved his body towards Y/N so his figure once again blocked her from the threat. The Aitu clawed at the air relentlessly as Castiel’s eyes scowled towards it.

“You dare bare your fangs at Y/N,” Castiel threatened, unphased when the Aitu’s response was in a loud roar. The Aitu flailed his limbs in the air as Castiel’s grace held him high.

“You made the grave mistake messing with my friends,” Castiel warned, his grip on the Aitu releasing it. Gravity pulled the Aitu towards the ground, the creature barely able to gather himself as he stumbled forwards. Though it tried to use the sudden momentum to push itself forwards I the form of an attack toward the trench coated angel.

Castiel threw the blade into one had and reached with the other into his pocket, fingers wrapping around the fur on Dean’s back. He plucked Dean from his pocket and quickly tossed him behind him, Y/N surprisingly quick enough to catch him.

Dean’s figure floating momentarily in the air drew the Aitu’s attention away from Castiel, a mistake on its part. With the Aitu’s attention on Dean, he was too slow to notice Castiel’s next move. Castiel gripped the blade tightly within his hand, the tip pointed downwards. In one foul stroke, Castiel hammered the point of the blade through the Aitu’s head. Castiel’s legs kicked him backwards, his figure still blocking Y/N from danger as he watched the scene unfold.

The puncture where the blade pierced spurted puffs of beige smoke. Light flashed beneath the Aitu’s body, silhouettes of its skeleton flashing with every burst of light. The Aitu’s cry bellowed like the cries of a banshee in the darkened air. Its head thrashed left and right in its failed attempts to rid of the blade, but it was useless to avoid the inevitable. Slowly, as the smoke left its body, so did its actual form begin to deteriorate. The smoke completely consumed the Aitu until its figure disappeared. The wind of the autumn’s breath carried the smoke through the air to diminish it entirely until there was nothing left.

Castiel wasted no further time in approaching Y/N, kneeling beside her to inspect for any serious injuries. Dean took the alternative and scurried into the bushes to check on his brother. The gentle touches from Castiel stirred Y/N from her disheveled mind, her eyes lazily stared up towards him. Though she could not see it clearly, concern etched across his face as wrinkles tightened across his features. He spotted the crimson coating the side temple of her head, regret tightened his heart in his failed attempts to reach her faster.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. You were hurt because of me, because of my idea,” Castiel regretted. The open palm of his hand cupped the wound on the side of her head. His grace glowed atop the wound as a wave of warmth seeped throughout her skin to relieve any further scrapes and aches. Once his grace finished its work, Y/N’s mind became clearer. Shapes once block of blur now clear as day through her eyes, but also, the concern on Castiel’s face became evident to her. She pressed her head against his hand so the warmth of her skin filled the empty void in his palm.

“Its attention was always drawn to the brothers… but it could never hurt them… your idea was very smart to alternately throw it off balance,” Y/N huffed hot breath from her lungs, her heartrate still attempting to decrease its quickened pace.

“Though, why can’t I ever save you for once, Castiel,” Y/N remarked half-jokingly and half seriously. A quick smile perked the tips of Castiel’s lips, reassured his grace worked and she was alright.

“I will always save you, Y/N, no matter what… no matter the cost,” he reassured her, snaking his arm around her back to assist her back to her feet.

“If you keep saving me, not that I terribly mind, but it might give off the impression I’m weak and defenseless,” Y/N tried to voice her words in a teasing manor, but Castiel’s instant drop in his smile spoke otherwise.

“You’re not weak, Y/N, far from it,” Castiel reiterated, trying to reassure her it wasn’t because she was weak. In that moment, a certain quote popped into Y/N’s head. It almost perfectly matched the situation. Y/N’s sudden uplift in demeanor tilted Castiel’s head.

“What is it?”

“It’s a quote, or saying that just popped into my head in reaction to your words. I don’t remember it correctly, but it’s something along the lines of… a man doesn’t protect his woman because she is weak, but it’s because she is worth it… and the same goes for you, Castiel. If there comes a moment when I’m the one protecting you, just remember it’s not because you are weak. It’s because I love you and to me, you’re always worth it.”

Those words struck Castiel’s heart in a manor he would never tire of. The words she spoke to him blazed a hidden feeling he never thought an angel could feel: true adoration and care for _him_. The warmth that seeped from his heart fluttered to the tips of his cheekbones to set them ablaze beneath his skin. The hold around Y/N’s figure tightened affectionately as to bring her chest flush against his own. Castiel tipped his chin downwards, his forehead tapped against hers. The warmth of her, her soul, was all he ever needed to feel like a part of something in this world. Like someone accepted and wanted every part of his being and that person willingly resided within his embrace.

“Yeeeheheesss, I’m back baby” cheered a deep voice from hidden confines of the bushes. The familiarity of the ruffed voice disturbed Y/N and Castiel from their one on one moment. They couldn’t help but gruff sighs of relief, I guess pleased all seemed to be back to normal.

“Yes, we’re-oh… oh,” Sam was the next to speak, his cheer deteriorated it suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, Sam’s brief cheer extinguished.

“We are back to normal, buuut,” Sam couldn’t find the correct words to explain.

“We’re in our birthday suits,” Dean concluded for him.

“You wear suits on your birthday? That seems uncomfortable” Castiel asked, his response curling Y/N’s lips into one another.

“Not quite, angel, they’re uuhhh…. Naked.” Realization to the terminology dropped Castiel’s expression instantly.

“Can we have some clothes now?” Sam asked, avoiding emerging from behind the bushes, thankful they were concealed by leaves so their figures weren’t completely revealed.

“And hurry it up, it’s cold as balls out here, so hop to it!” Dean groaned, slight chitters of his teeth clicked alongside with his bark of urgency. Exasperation rumbled the back of Y/N’s throat.

“They owe us BIG TIME for this,” Y/N past the point of arguing because her mind mulled loosely inside her head from exhaustion. The lack of respect and not an instant “thank you” burned irritation deep inside Castiel. A boast of pride and boldness rose to the top of Castiel’s chest.

“Wait, is this how you treat your friends, after all we went through to help you? Do you know what that was like handling you two like that?”

“We’re back to normal now, so what? Everything’s fixed now.”

“We couldn’t control ourselves,” Sam clarified quickly, the bitterness of the chilly air knowing against his flesh.

“It was like a cat and mouse chase with you two,” Y/N reiterated. But Y/N’s words sparked a little familiarity in Castiel’s head. Amongst a lazy day in the bunker, Y/N showed him a list of old cartoons she used to watch as a child. Cat and mouse, where was that from? A movie? A show, a cartoon show. An old show and one with a dog in it, something about cases. A specific case swirled a form of mischievous of his own.

“I don’t think they should be let off so easily, don’t you, Y/N?” Castiel asked, the strange spark drew back Y/N’s attention.

“Definitely not… but what do you have in mind?” Castiel rose his hand, pointer finger and thumb pressed against each other. A proud demeanor wafted before his face and in a single snap, everything grew silent.

“Sam… Dean?” Y/N called when not a remark or complaint barked from the bushes. She whipped her head towards Castiel, panic and speculation searched for an answer within Castiel’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, they’re back at the bunker,” Castiel reassured, a sigh of relief deflating the worries from Y/N’s body.

“And baby too? Dean might kill us if we didn’t bring her home.”

“In the garage,” Castiel’s simple replies still didn’t answer the question that gnawed at her stomach.

“What did you plan?”

“You’ll find out,” were the words Castiel spoke before he pressed his fingers to her forehead. A breath of warmth spread across her body before the world around her turned dark.

~~

When the world came to, it was almost like a blast from the past, or dejavu. The familiarity of her bedroom decorated with the Halloween lights illuminated the space in a soft glow. Her figure sat atop the comforts of her mattress with the comforter fabric ruffled at her feet. She glanced down and her current clothes were replaced with the same Halloween pants and violet tang top she wore a few days ago. Was she in the past? The click of metal pinched her eardrums, which shot her attention directly towards the door. When the slab of wood opened, emerged a familiar dark-haired angel, matching Halloween pants and socks, with her silver laptop rested atop his uplifted palm. Y/N glanced between Castiel and her room, still unconvinced this was all real.

“Cas… did you blast me to the past?”

“No, this is present time. I just put things back to the way they were, to our movie night,” Castiel confirmed, making his way towards the bed. He placed her laptop atop the comforter, the date on the top of the screen confirmation this was still the present day. A soft press of her palm atop her chest released a comforted sigh between her lips, any further tension fluttered away. The mattress dipped beside her as Castiel reclaimed his original spot by her side.

“Besides, I wanted to watch the Gremlins movie with you, after having experienced two of them in person.”

“Oh boy, you have no idea. I bet Sam and Dean are happy to be back,” she thought aloud, but when Castiel didn’t comment, then her worry resurfaced. She turned her full attention to the angel, spotting a sly smirk glued back to his face. Castiel leaned forwards, his fingertip taped against the keyboard to pop up the familiar logo of Netflix. The bold, drawn out words of the title “Gremlins” filled the screen.

When the title music started to play, Y/N’s baffle body didn’t reject when Castiel’s palms tenderly placed atop her shoulders. He tipped her back to lean against the headboard. Castiel pulled the comforter closer to conceal her legs. Y/N’s mind raced with endless options to what the angel was scheming, but she had no idea what was in store.

The movie rolled through the beginning scene where the dad was purchasing Gismo for his son. The next scene which introduced the son, the main character of the show. The moment when the older, corrupt owner of the bank threatened to end his dog for acts she accused him of. Castiel’s smirk mug increased the moment the father arrived home with Gizmo.

Y/N’s attention became too engrossed in the movie that she almost missed something out of place. Standing behind the couch where the boy held Gizmo were two, tall male figures. The head of the tallest swerved left and right while confused brows pinched tight above his concerned stare. And the shortest with spiked hair followed the motions of his brother. Realization threw Y/N’s shoulders from the headboard so her eyes could glance closer at the screen.

Bent knuckles rubbed the corners of her eyes, wondered if the strain from the past few days altered her sight. But when her eyes reopened, the Winchester brothers were talking with the family inside the house. Their shoulders jerked upwards in familiarity to the brown and white fur around the boy’s arms.

“Oh my… you didn’t, you-“ she whipped her head back to Castiel, the smug glimmer in his eyes the confirmation she needed to confirm she wasn’t going crazy.

“This is like that one case you guys did. Uuhh, what was it again? OH! The one where you three were sucked into the Scooby Do world,” an enlightenment gripped Y/N’s weary muscles as excitement perked her spirits. Castiel’s head dipped slightly in his silent response.

“They owed us for all the chaos they caused. And they ruined our movie night, for which I was thoroughly enjoying,” an affectionate aura surrounded Castiel watching happiness brighten Y/N’s spirits to his plan.

“Yeeessss,” a malicious glimmer of her own dipped her chin closer atop her chest. Y/N shimmied her figure back against the headboard back to her original spot besides Castiel. Her shoulders pressed closer to Castiel, the sensation of his arm snaking around her waist only scooted her figure closer to his. Movement shifted beneath the comforter, two sets of legs wrapped around the other to further enhance their comfort. Castiel and Y/N breathed in sync to their final, and well deserved, evening of comfort.

“Payback’s a bitch, boys.”


End file.
